Fantasiosa Realidad
by Kuro-Neko-Angel
Summary: Len Kagamine ve en su hermana un amor prohibido que sólo puede vivir a través de sueños y fantasías, pero alguien llega para enseñarles a este par de rubios que la realidad... puede ser más fantasiosa de lo que parece. ADVERTENCIA: LIME, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Era una pacífica noche de verano, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo acompañando al hermoso astro lunar que resplandecía en toda su gloria. Esa luna llena que tantas veces ha sido cómplice de los enamorados y ha presenciado los más puros actos de amor. Sopló una fresca brisa que se coló a una habitación con la ventana abierta, seguramente por descuido del que ahí moraba.

El absoluto silencio que reinaba en la alcoba fue roto por un ligero rechinido proveniente de la puerta al ser abierta. Una larga melena dorada fue lo primero que se distinguió del intruso. Unos brillantes ojos color aqua examinaron el lugar por un momento, detuvo su minuciosa inspección visual cuando observó un bulto enredado entre las cobijas de la cama. En sus labios rosas se posó una sonrisa llena de malicia al tiempo que avanzaba con sigilo hacia su objetivo. Algunos rayos de luna que se filtraron en la habitación iluminaron la bien proporcionada silueta femenina. La piel nívea parecía brillar en contraste con la luz plateada del astro y era un poco bajita para los 17 años que poseía.

-Te tengo- Murmuró subiendo a la cama matrimonial.- Despierta onii_chan- Canturreó acercándose a gatas hasta el bulto.

La persona en la cama estaba completamente tapado hasta la cabeza, con claridad podía escucharse su tranquila respiración a través de las cobijas. Con cuidado, hizo a un lado aquellos molestos pedazos de tela dejando el descubierto a un chico con una apariencia similar a la de ella. Excepto que él no tenía el cabello tan largo y, a diferencia de la delicada figura de la rubia, el chico contaba con una complexión fornida y una altura que la rebasaba por 15 cm.

Con un suave movimiento la chica apartó unos rebeldes mechones de su cara para admirarlo mejor. Sonrió con intenso cariño al detallar cada rasgo del atractivo rostro masculino. Con un dedo delineó con ternura las facciones del chico durmiente. Admitía que era bastante guapo, aún sabiendo que halagarlo a él era como hacerlo a sí misma. No por nada eran gemelos. Un reflejo del otro. Su sonrisa cambió a una más traviesa y se inclinó hasta el inconsciente rubio y besó con suavidad su mejilla.

-Es hora de jugar Len- Murmuró a su oído con picardía para después lamer el lóbulo.

Un leve gemido ronco fue lo que recibió a cambio. Aprovechando que Len estaba boca arriba se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y, colocando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. El beso en un principio fue dulce y tierno por parte de ella.

Len despertó al sentir una presión en sus labios y al ver a la chica sobre él se limitó a sonreír divertido para luego responder el beso. Aquel choque de bocas se tornó más intenso cuando la traviesa lengua masculina exigió entrar en la boca femenina. La chica abrió un poco más los labios accediendo a la petición. Len pasó uno de sus brazos por la fina cintura para acercar más sus cuerpos, mientras que con la otra ejercía presión en la nuca de la rubia profundizando más el beso. Disfrutaron al máximo ese delicioso juego que tuvo que terminar cuando los pulmones de ambos reclamaron algo de aire. Se separaron apenas un par de centímetros mirándose directamente a los ojos. Sonrieron con complicidad al notar que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones; sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y deseosos por continuar.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse reanudando lo que estaban haciendo. Las manos femeninas acariciaron el torso del chico aprovechando que éste sólo tenía bóxer puestos. Len soltó un suspiro entre el beso y decidió no quedarse atrás por lo que comenzó a acariciar las torneadas piernas para después subir hasta los muslos. Se separaron para tomar aire y Len le sacó a la rubia el ligero vestido de tirantes, dejándola únicamente en unas bragas blancas. Se relamió lujurioso ante la visión de los senos expuestos e inmediatamente se incorporó un poco para lamer uno mientras masajeaba el otro. La rubia gimió extasiada acercando más la cabeza de Len, incitándolo a continuar. Con un camino de besos húmedos subió al cuello femenino haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso. Len bajó lentamente una de sus manos acariciando el cuerpo frente a él, se abrió paso entre el vello púbico para acariciar el sexo femenino. Sonrió al escucharla jadear. Abandonó su cuello y se separó un poco para ver las expresiones que ella hiciera a causa de sus caricias. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de contener los gemidos de placer. El ego del chico se infló al notar lo húmeda que estaba en tan poco tiempo.

Insatisfecha por no hacer nada empujó al chico para que quedara acostado de nuevo. Len se quedó sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción. Se estremeció al sentir la húmeda lengua de su hermana dejar un rastro de saliva en su cuello. No pudo evitar jadear al sentir como las delicadas manos acariciaban su torso.

-¡Ah! ¡Rin!- Gimió complacido.

Esta chica sí que quería volverlo loco; la rubia restregaba sus caderas contra las de él haciendo chocar ambos sexos aún cubiertos por la ropa interior. Como era de esperarse el miembro del chico reaccionó ante esta acción. No tardó mucho para que la boca de Rin tomara el lugar de sus manos en el torso masculino. Lentamente la rubia lo despojó de los ahora apretados bóxer negros dejando en libertad el erecto miembro del rubio. Rin se incorporó un poco mandándole una mirada llena de deseo al chico al tiempo que empezaba a masturbarlo. Len veía como imposible reprimir los gemidos, el placer era demasiado. Rin lamió con lentitud la punta del pene, esto sin dejar de observar las reacciones del rubio. Él intentaba mantenerle la mirada, pero el placer era tanto que prefirió cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Len… - Escuchó murmurar a Rin.- Len – Se oyó más fuerte.- ¡Len!

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar tal grito tan ensordecedor. Respiraba agitadamente cubierto de sudor y con un problema en la entrepierna. Colocó una mano en su cabeza y removió un poco sus cabellos.

-"Que sueño tan real. ¡Diablos! ¡Siempre despierto en la mejor parte!"- Se quejó en su mente mientras emitía un profundo suspiro.

-¡Len!- Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado al otro lado de la puerta acompañado de unos golpes a ésta.

Se estiró en un intento de espabilarse al tiempo que soltaba un gran bostezo. Se levantó con pereza de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. No le dio importancia a que sólo tuviera puestos los bóxer, ya sabía quién estaba al otro lado; sólo conocía a una persona que golpeara la puerta de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- Preguntó todavía adormilado frotando uno de sus ojos.

Procuró mantener la parte baja de su cuerpo escondida detrás de la puerta cuando abrió. Su tono de voz era tan tranquilo que nadie sospecharía que hasta hace un minuto soñaba escenas bastante eróticas con la chica que tenía enfrente. Total, ya se había acostumbrado. Esos sueños empezaron hace… ¿Un año? ¿Año y medio? Aunque eso sí, la amaba desde mucho tiempo antes. Los sueños candentes son un plus nuevo. Cosas de la adolescencia. Le extrañó que su gemela no dijera nada aún. Le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad descubriendo algo raro. Alzó una ceja confundido al notar que Rin tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y mantenía un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿Rin? ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestionó preocupado por su reflejo.

La rubia pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su hermano; al instante giró el rostro a un lado y cerró los ojos aclarándose la garganta. Intentó disimular el creciente sonrojo al verse descubierta mirando tan fijamente a su gemelo. Y es que sinceramente no lo pudo evitar. La última vez que había visto el torso de Len no tenía tan bien formados los músculos. Sabía que en esos días él había estado dedicando algo de tiempo a hacer ejercicio, pero no sabía que tuviera tan buenos resultados. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más ante este último pensamiento.

-¿Rin?- Insistió el rubio un poco extrañado de que ella no dijera nada.

-¡Ah! No, no es nada.- Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Me despertaste por nada?- Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Qué? Ah, claro.- Golpeó levemente su frente con la palma de la mano y sonrió.- Ya casi es hora de que lleguen los nuevos integrantes que contrataron y esta vez nos toca mostrarles las instalaciones de la disquera.

-¿"Integrantes"? ¿Cuántos son?- Preguntó curioso.- Normalmente contratan de a uno por vez.

-Pues sólo sé que son dos, pero no tengo idea de cómo son o sus géneros.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, voy a cambiarme y te veo abajo en un minuto.

-Entendido.- Accedió Rin sonriendo.- No tardes mucho, el desayuno ya está servido- Advirtió

Len se limitó a asentir y cerrar la puerta.

-"No puedo creerlo. ¡ ¿Cómo fue que olvide a lo que venía? !"- Se regañó Rin a sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Por un momento se quedó parada en el primer escalón de la larga escalera. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de frustración. Al instante la imagen del torso desnudo de Len invadió su mente. Podía recordar a la perfección cada músculo bien trabajado que tenía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tocó sus mejillas sintiendo una extraña calidez. Se había sonrojado. Y mucho. Sacidió la cabeza vigorosamente en un intento de disipar la imagen.

-"¡ ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? !"

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y la dejó escapar lentamente. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras con la mano derecha agarrada al barandal. Hasta ese momento fue que notó los acelerados latidos de su corazón, colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho para tratar de calmarlo. Con paso lento llegó hasta el comedor y observó los dos platos de comida con el típico desayuno. Un par de huevos estrellados, tiras de tocino, pan tostado con mermelada, finalizando con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Ocupó su lugar en la mesa rectangular tamaño medio, el cual era en un costado, justo al lado de Len.

Si bien la mesa era algo grande, considerando que sólo ellos dos vivían en la casa, era necesario tenerla. Era de mucha ayuda cuando se llevaba a cabo una fiesta entre amigos. Raro era el fin de semana que no se hiciera alguna celebración en casa de alguien perteneciente al grupo de Vocaloid. Sobre todo Meiko, que era la más fiestera. Usaban cualquier tipo de excusa para organizar una fiesta; un concierto exitoso, una nueva canción, se formaba un dueto, una mascota nueva. Aunque las fiestas más grandes y ruidosas eran a causa de algún nuevo integrante, como lo era el caso de ahora.

En esta ocasión a los Kagamine se les confió la tarea de recoger a los nuevos. Eso quería decir que también se encargarían de la fiesta de "Bienvenida". El día anterior se lo habían pasado en preparar todo lo necesario. Desde preparar algunos bocadillos, mandar a hacer la cena, adornar, hacer un poco de limpieza, poner al tanto a todos de la hora en que empezaría y comprar las bebidas. A pesar de que sólo tres de sus compañeros tomaran alcohol, compraron varias botellas de bebidas de ese tipo. Dell tomaba una que otra, pero Meiko y Haku bebían sake como si fuera agua. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos apresurados pasos provenientes de la escalera. Por inercia dirigió su mirada a la fuente del ruido. No tardó mucho en ver entrar a su hermano ya vestido. Su cabello estaba húmedo, señal de que había tomado una ducha rápida.

-Buenos días Rin.- Saludó dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días Len.- Contestó sonriente mientras lo veía sentarse a su lado.

-¿Me esperaste para comer?- Preguntó entre burlón e incrédulo.

-Claro- Respondió confusa.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Interrogó arqueando la ceja.

-Porque normalmente ya hubieras arrasado con la comida, mi ración incluida.- Contestó socarronamente.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Rin frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero. Len rió divertido ante la reacción de su hermana. Justo cuando Rin iba a abalanzarse sobre su gemelo en un intento de homicidio, el sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa. Viendo esto como su única salida, el rubio se apresuró a levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta.

-"Un poco más y no la cuento."- Suspiró aliviado.

-Aún no estás a salvo.- Le advirtió una fría voz a sus espaldas.

Len dio un respingo sintiendo un escalofrío que lo hizo temblar. De reojo miró tras él y descubrió que su hermana no se había quedado en el comedor como él había pensado. Le seguía muy de cerca aún con la postura de enfado. Sí que era sigilosa, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Al notar la glacial mirada que mantenía la rubia sólo atinó a reír nervioso, intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente. No lo consiguió.

Llegaron a la puerta principal justo cuando el estruendoso timbre volvió a sonar. Sentía claramente la mirada enojada de su gemela clavada en su nuca. Sudo frío. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba después y no era un futuro muy alentador para él. Aún algo tembloroso tomó la perilla y la giró. Al abrir por completo la puerta, una mancha amarilla, mejor conocida como Rin, se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado. Para molestia de Len. Era un chico castaño de ojos rojizos, piel ligeramente tostada, complexión fornida y por poco más alto que Len.

-¡Meito_nii!- Chilló emocionada la rubia aferrándose al aludido.

-Hola Rin.- Saludó sonriente.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el cabello rubio.

-Muy contenta de verte Meito_nii

-Muy contenta de verte Meito_nii.- Le arremedó Len por lo bajo.

-Hola Len, ¿Cómo te va?- Saludó Meito extendiéndole una mano.

-"Tengo una sentencia de muerte, pero me va bien"- Pensó sarcástico al sentir la mirada que le dirigía la rubia.- Genial Meito_nii.- Contestó sonriendo dándole la mano.- ¿Y a ti?

-Bueno no me quejo.- Se encogió de hombros.

-No te quedes afuera Meito_nii, pasa.- Sugirió Rin empujando al castaño por la espalda para que entrara.

Al pasar al lado de Len le dirigió una mirada envenenada. Rin sí que era rencorosa. En su mirada podía leerse claramente: "Ni creas que me he olvidado del asunto, luego arreglaremos cuentas". No le quitó la mirada de encima a su hermano hasta que dieron la vuelta en una esquina en dirección al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. A causa de eso, la vengativa rubia casi estampa a Meito en la esquina donde dieron vuelta, pues lo siguió empujando todo el camino sin ver realmente por donde iba. Al verse libre de la pesada mirada de la chica Len suspiró con cansancio para después reír divertido.

-"Sospechas confirmadas, Rin es bipolar"- Pensó aún riendo.- "Hacerla enojar es peligroso, pero por la expresión que hace vale la pena correr el riesgo."

-¡Len!- Gritó Rin corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó curioso.

-¡Ya casi es hora de ir al aeropuerto por los nuevos integrantes!- Contestó tomándolo del brazo para después jalarlo hasta el comedor.

Se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa frente a los platos con la comida ya fría. No había tiempo de ponerse quisquillosos con eso, así que no le dieron importancia. Comían lo más rápido posible con Meito haciéndoles compañía. Por comer tan deprisa se atragantaron varias veces. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos colocaron los platos sucios en el lavaplatos. Ya se ocuparían después de eso. Corrieron escaleras arriba y entraron al baño. Se lavaron los dientes revisando que toda su apariencia estuviera en orden. Le echaron un vistazo al reloj y sintieron que el alma se les escapaba del cuerpo. Por muy rápido que fueran, aun así seguirían llegando tarde. ¡Que buena impresión se iban a llevar de ellos los nuevos integrantes! Nótese el sarcasmo. Echaron a correr hacia la planta baja y se encontraron con Meito a medio camino hacia la puerta.

-Conduzcan con cuidado, no vayan a tener un accidente por tener prisa.- Les aconsejó seriamente el castaño.

-Lo haremos Meito_nii.- Aseguró Len.

Por muy urgente que fuera llegar rápido, jamás se atrevería a poner en peligro la integridad de su amada gemela.

-Gracias por recibir a los invitados por nosotros Meito_nii.- Agradeció Rin reanudando su carrera junto con su hermano.- ¡Nos vemos después!- Gritó ya algo lejos.

Len tomó las llaves del carro que estaban en la mesita junto a la entrada y abrió la puerta de golpe. Se encontró con una chica castaña de ojos rojizos a punto de tocar el timbre. Detrás de ella un par de chicos peliverdes con ojos azules verdosos los miraron con curiosidad. Por último, un chico de cabello azul sonrió amablemente. Nuevamente, la antes ya mencionada mancha amarilla se abalanzó hacia uno de los recién llegados.

-¡Mikuo_nii que bueno que hayas llegado!- Chilló Rin ahora más emocionada abrazando al ya mencionado chico.

-También me alegra verte Rin.- Contestó Mikuo palpándole la cabeza.

-¡Kaito_nii hace mucho que no te veía!- Chilló de nuevo la rubia acercándose al peliazul.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer Rin_chan.- Contestó divertido envolviendo a la pequeña chica en sus brazos.

Ante esto Len se limitó a suspirar cansadamente, cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos. Intentaba controlar sus impulsos que le ordenaban meter a Rin en la casa para encerrarse en su habitación y cumplir su sueño de esta mañana.

-Hola Miku_nee, es bueno verte.- Siguió saludando la rubia.

-¡Lo mismo digo Rin_chan!- Contestó feliz la peliverde.

-Meiko_nee a ti también te extrañé.- Confesó Rin tomándole las manos haciéndola reír.

-Rin_chan no llevamos tanto tiempo separadas como para que me extrañes.- Razonó la castaña.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Mikuo curioso.

Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver entre sí con extrañeza y una ceja alzada para después mirar al peliverde confundidos.

-Pues… vivimos aquí Mikuo_nii.- Contestaron sincronizados.

-No me refería a eso.- Replicó.- Lo que quiero decir es que…

-¡Ya deberían estar a medio camino hacia el aeropuerto!- Gritó Miku alarmada al ver su reloj de pulsera.

Los gemelos palidecieron ante estas palabras. ¡Lo habían olvidado por completo!

-¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Se despidieron en un grito al unísono reanudando su camino con más prisa que antes.

Llegaron jadeantes a la cochera. Presionaron un botón y esperaron a que subiera la reja metálica para poder entrar. Fueron los 10 segundos más lentos de su vida. En cuanto tuvieron el camino libre, Len se precipitó hasta un BMW M3 convertible color dorado.

-Len, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para estrenar ése?- Preguntó la rubia emocionada.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que su gemela señalaba. Sonrió orgulloso al encontrarse con un flamante Lamborghini Murciélago color negro. Ambos tuvieron que ahorrar en conjunto para poder adquirirlo. Cada uno tenía su propio carro, pero se enamoraron de ése en cuanto lo vieron. Acordaron comprarlo entre los dos y lo usarían en los días que salían a divertirse sólo ellos. Lo cual era bastante frecuente. Ciertamente le daba tentación sacarlo a pasear por primera vez, pero no era conveniente para la ocasión. Había un pequeño e importante detalle de por medio del que su gemela no se había dado cuenta. Suspiró con resignación.

-Esta vez no se va a poder Rin.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?- Interrogó algo desilusionada.

-Porque sólo tiene dos asientos.- Explicó

-Eso ya lo sé.- Replicó- Pero nosotros somos dos ¿Qué problema hay?

Len rió de buena gana ante lo dicho. En ocasiones Rin podía ser incluso más distraída que Kaito. Notó como la rubia fruncía el seño con molestia. Lo mejor sería darle una explicación antes de que ella decidiera golpearlo.

-Simplemente porque vamos a recoger a otras dos personas mi querida hermana, necesitaremos un auto de 4 plazas.- Sonrió divertido.- O ¿Acaso piensas meterlos en el maletero?- Se burló.

Rin se sonrojó avergonzada y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos. Se había emocionado tanto con la idea de estrenar su recién comprado carro que no llegó a una lógica tan simple.

-Pues podríamos conseguirles un taxi y nos vemos en la disquera.- Sugirió la rubia molesta.

-No lo había pensado.- Contestó con falso gesto pensativo.- ¿Te imaginas la increíble primera impresión que les dejaríamos?- Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Argh... ¡Bien! Pero vámonos en mi auto.- Condicionó Rin señalando un Jaguar XK Convertible del mismo color dorado que el de su hermano.

-Eso me parece más razonable.- Accedió Len con rumbo al carro en cuestión.

Llegó hasta el lado del conductor y extendió su mano hacia su hermana. Rin entendió que con ese gesto le estaba pidiendo las llaves. Len siempre decía que ella conducía de una forma muy brusca. La rubia nunca había chocado, pero se había salvado por poco en muy variadas ocasiones. A regañadientes sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las lanzó a su hermano. Él las atrapó en el aire y presionó el botón rojo del pequeño control remoto para que se desactivara la alarma y los seguros. Entraron de lo más tranquilos al auto. Mientras Len se abrochaba el cinturón y encendía el auto, Rin prendió la radio. Sonrieron con satisfacción al escuchar que se estaba emitiendo una canción a dúo de ellos. Romeo & Cinderella, una de las pocas canciones que, de las muchas que interpretan, tiene un final feliz.

Sacaron el carro del garaje y la rubia bajó a presionar el botón que bajaría la reja. Rin regresó a su asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Iban saliendo a la calle y vieron que Gackupo llegaba acompañado de Luka. Notaron que ambos mayores los miraron con extrañeza para luego verse entre ellos.

-"Eso fue raro."- Pensaron ambos rubios confundidos.

Justo en ese momento la canción de la radio terminó, dando pasó a la voz del conductor quién dio la hora y se fue a comerciales. Se miraron mutuamente claramente alterados. ¡Habían olvidado lo tarde que era! Len aceleró a todo lo que pudo. Si un tránsito los viera no dudaría en ponerles una multa. Arrebasó a otros conductores manejando de una forma muy brusca y poco cuidadosa. Esto provocó que le echaran pitidos y una amplia gama de insultos. Ahora sí que estaban muertos… ¡Iban a llegar poco más de 20 minutos tarde! Los nuevos integrantes debían de estar muy molestos por tanta espera.

Llegaron derrapando al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, literalmente. Corrieron hacia el edificio, apenas recordando cerrar el carro y activar la alarma. Una vez adentro, se abrieron paso entre el mar de gente. Chocaron y empujaron a varias personas. Pedían disculpas, pero sin detenerse. Jadeantes lograron llegar a la sala de espera de los vuelos privados. Escanearon el lugar con la mirada. Un par de ejecutivos ya mayores y algunos empleados con carteles de bienvenida. ¡Pero no había nadie con pinta de músicos!

-Hay no puede ser… - Murmuró la rubia golpeando su frente.

-Rin… - Llamó mirando hacia una pantalla gigante en la pared.

-¡Se fueron sin nosotros!- Exclamó con espanto agitando los brazos.

-Rin- Llamó su hermano un poco más fuerte.

-¡Seguramente ya están en la disquera quejándose de nosotros! ¡Nos van a despedir!- Soltó entrando en pánico.

-Rin- Insistió Len

-¿De que vamos a vivir ahora? – Preguntó alarmada.

-Rin- Repitió subiendo su tono.

-¡Soy muy bajita para ser modelo, tendré que ganarme la vida como una…!

-¡Rin!- Gritó tomándola de los hombros para calmar la histeria de su hermana.- Cálmate.- Ordenó.- No va a pasar nada de eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Interrogó ya más calmada.

-Deberías ver eso.- Sugirió señalando a la pared.

Rin hizo caso a su hermano y siguió la dirección de su dedo. Se encontró con la pantalla que indicaba la salida y llegada de los vuelos. En la primera columna se ponía el nombre de la empresa que estuviera pagando el vuelo. Por encima de todos los demás se podía leer claramente "Vocaloid", y a un lado de esto decía en letras rojas para resaltar, ATERRIZANDO.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

HOLA MINNA_SAN!

Aquí estoy debutando en el mundo Vocaloid con una historia de la pareja de RinXLen (Mis incestuosos favoritos X3). Este fic esta planeado para ser en tres caps y el Lemon estará hasta el final. Espero que lo disfruen y me dejen muchos Reviews que me inspiren a actualizar la historia más rápido Nyaaa. nwn Ésta es mi segunda historia con raiting M, así que no se si está muy bien hecho el Lime de este cap... ¿Ustedes que opinan? OwO Y... ¿Quienes creen que sean los nuevos integrantes que los gemelos Kagamine van a recoger?

Por cada Review que me dejas una fuente de inspiración se activa en mi cabeza... Nyaaa ^w^

SAYO


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ishiraimasen! (Bienvenidos)

Aquí el segundo cap de la historia:

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Eso… quiere decir… que…- Murmuró lentamente.

-Que no fuimos los únicos que llegaron tarde.- Completó el rubio sonriendo.

Al instante en que pronunció esas palabras Rin se desplomó en uno de los sofás que había en la estancia. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Len tomó asiento al lado de su gemela. Por fin tenían un momento de tranquilidad después de tanta tensión. Hasta ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta de una melodía muy familiar. De las bocinas puestas en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación brotaba la canción de "Last Night, Good Night" interpretada por Mikuo. Para Rin, ese tremendo alivio repentino, sumado a la relajante voz de Mikuo y a la comodidad del mueble solo pudo traer una consecuencia.

Al sentir un peso extra en su hombro, Len volteó a ver la causa. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Rin dormía profundamente. Sonrió con ternura y se le quedó contemplando. Su respiración que hasta hace un par de minutos era increíblemente rápida, ahora era tranquila y acompasada. Con delicadeza le quitó del rostro un travieso mechón de pelo colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Quiso retirar su mano, pero fue como si se hubiera quedado pegada a la blanca mejilla femenina. Sin poder resistirlo delineó los labios rosas de Rin con suavidad. La tenía tan cerca. Los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y su aliento le golpeaba la cara. Seguramente alguien de haya arriba disfrutaba de torturarlo con ese tipo de situaciones. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos; una frase que encajaba perfectamente con lo que ocurría. Justo cuando iba a hacer caso a su deseo de besarla y mandar todo al diablo… alguien se paró frente a ellos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.- Escuchó decir a dos voces con sincronía.

Len levantó la mirada hacia los recién llegados. Una chica y un chico; gemelos. Cabello azabache que realzaba el color albino de su piel, rematando con unos exóticos ojos color ámbar, casi dorados. El chico usaba el cabello corto y alborotado; 3 cm más bajo que Len. Ella tenía el cabello poco más debajo de los hombros y era más alta que Rin por unos 5 cm. A pesar de haberse disculpado, ambos mantenían una cara de póker; sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad. Se habían disculpado por mera cortesía. Al parecer tenían una personalidad bastante fría. Eso o estaban molestos por algo.

-Creo que nos tardamos demasiado.- Dijo el chico con voz neutra mirando a Rin con interés.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos. La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y miró a la rubia durmiente con desdén. Len resistió el impulso de tomarlo del cuello y dejarle en claro que ese pequeño ángel rubio le pertenecía a él. Con mucho autocontrol logró tragarse sus palabras.

-No esperamos mucho.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿También llegaron tarde?- Preguntó ahora la chica; aún se notaba algo molesta.

-Un poco.- Contestó Len con una risita nerviosa.

Ambos pelinegros alzaron una ceja y lo miraron fijamente. El rubio sudó frío. Esas pupilas doradas eran muy penetrantes, pareciera que podían leer su mente. Desvió la vista cuando el par de miradas ambarinas se entrecerraron. Se quedó mirando distraídamente una pintoresca pintura que adornaba la sala. Esos chicos eran tan fríos que lo ponían nervioso. Giró a verlos con curiosidad al escucharlos suspirar al unísono.

-Acaban de llegar.- Afirmaron sincronizados y mirándose entre sí.

Len se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Un movimiento a su lado captó su atención y la de los gemelos pelinegros. Rin se estaba despertando. Parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y luego bostezó frotando uno de sus ojos. Se veía realmente adorable. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos de los dos chicos en el lugar. Rin miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicar en donde se encontraba. Se sorprendió al toparse con unos inusuales ojos dorados que la miraban con curiosidad. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al notar que el dueño de esos bonitos orbes era un apuesto chico pelinegro. Se levantó de golpe, provocándose un mareo. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el piso alfombrado, fue detenida por dos fuertes brazos que la jalaron hasta un cálido pecho.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Escuchó una voz masculina preocupada.

Rin simplemente asintió como respuesta y levantó la vista. Se ruborizó aún más al descubrir que el rostro del apuesto chico de ojos ámbar estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella. La respiración del joven le chocó en la cara haciéndole cosquillas. Un carraspeo por parte de Len fue suficiente para que ellos se dieran cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Avergonzados, se separaron de golpe evitando mirarse. El chico intentó ocultar el suave tono carmín de sus mejillas, pero su hermana lo notó y frunció el ceño. Por un momento, todos quedaron sumergidos en un tenso silencio. El ambiente era tan incómodo que Rin decidió romperlo.

-Y… - Empezó atrayendo todas las miradas.- ¿Cómo era que se llamaban?- Preguntó nerviosa lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ah, es cierto. No nos hemos presentado.- Contestó el chico pelinegro.- Kagene Rei – Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

-Kagamine Rin- Dijo sonriente estrechándole la mano.

-Un placer conocerte, yo soy Kagamine Len.- Intervino llamando la atención de Rei.

-Y tú eres…- Dijo Rin a la pelinegra amablemente.

-Kagene Rui.- Contestó cortante.

-Bien… como ya nos conocemos ¿nos vamos a la disquera para que la conozcan?- Sugirió Rin sin que le afectara el desaire de Rui.

-Nos dijeron que nos darían una fiesta de bienvenida.- Dijo Rui malhumorada.- No quiero saber nada de trabajo por ahora.

Ambos Kagamine abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡Qué carácter se cargaba la chica! Y por su apariencia parecía que fuera todo lo contrario. Nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada; que gran verdad. Rei suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso. A él no le agradaba que su gemela hiciera eso.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó en nombre de su hermana.- ¿Creen que podamos postergar el recorrido por la disquera?- Pidió amablemente.

Los rubios lo miraron considerando la idea, se vieron entre sí para consultarlo y dirigieron su vista de nuevo al pelinegro.

-No hay problema.- Contestaron al unísono.

-Gracias.- Sonrió.

Por muy caprichosa o descortés que pudiera llegar a ser su gemela, él la quería mucho. Siempre le ha gustado complacerla, no importándole la forma en que pide las cosas. Haría hasta lo imposible por proteger la sonrisa de Rui. Esa sonrisa era de las cosas más valiosas que tenía, pues sólo se las dedicaba a él. O al menos las realmente sinceras. Porque, si bien su hermana podía forzar sonrisas bastante creíbles, él podía diferenciarlas sin problemas.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijo Rin con pose pensativa.- ¿Dónde está su equipaje?- Preguntó buscando con la mirada alrededor de los Kagene.

-Eso ya está arreglado ¿Nos podemos ir de una vez?- Soltó Rui con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… está bien.- Contestó Rin forzando una sonrisa.

Rei no pasó por alto que los ojos de la rubia se opacaron un poco. Era obvio que le había calado el carácter tan cortante y frío de Rui. Por su reacción estaba seguro de que jamás la habían tratado de esa manera en el pasado. Extraños motivos le hacían desear borrar esa falsa sonrisa para remplazarla con la que había visto antes, la que irradiaba luz.

Len se percató de lo mismo. Si Rui hubiera sido hombre, ya estaría inconsciente por el golpe que le habría dado. Pero, por mucha rabia que le diera esa forma con la que le hablaba a su gemela, él no podía hacerle nada a una mujer. Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida en silencio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando notó que Rei se acercó a Rin.

-Oye… ¿Rin_chan?- Preguntó dudoso de cómo llamarla.

-Dime.- Dijo la rubia mirándolo sonriente.

Rei sonrió levemente al notar que ese gesto alegre era sincero.

-¿Quiénes estarán en la fiesta?- Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Rin ensanchó su sonrisa y los ojos le brillaron.

-Ésta será una fiesta para que conozcan a todos nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Se podría decir que es una fiesta entre amigos, así podrán…- Decía le rubia emocionada.

Rui se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para no seguir oyéndola. ¡Esa tonta rubia no paraba de hablar! Y su voz le resultaba sumamente irritante. Miró de reojo y notó que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado. Bufó molesta.

-"¡Estúpido Rei! ¡ ¿Por qué le pone tanta atención? !"- Pensó casi echando humo.

Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la furia que sentía. Nunca había visto que Rei se portara tan amable con alguien que no fuera ella. Todo el mundo lo tachaba de cubito de hielo y sólo ella había conocido la calidez que él era capaz de irradiar. Incluso personas que conocían de mucho tiempo jamás habían recibido un solo gesto amable o afectuoso de Rei. ¡Y ahora de repente se portaba de lo más bondadoso con una completa desconocida! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su hermano? Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una suave brisa chocar con su cara. ¿En qué momento había llegado al estacionamiento? Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus acompañantes estaban algo lejos. Seguramente había caminado más rápido a causa del enojo.

Len la miró a distancia, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y presionó un botón del pequeño control remoto que tenía. Un pitido a su derecha la asustó haciéndola dar un pequeño salto. Giró su rostro a donde había escuchado el sonido, encontrándose con un bonito carro dorado. Volvió a ver al rubio y él asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que ése era su auto. Se acercó tranquilamente al lujoso artefacto. Se subió a la parte trasera del lado izquierdo y esperó a que llegaran. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si le faltara algo. Miró el lado vacío a su lado y entendió la causa de ese sentimiento tan molesto. Se sentía sola. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Rei, que estar sin él la hacía sentirse extraña. Odiaba estar separada de su gemelo aunque fueran unos metros. Seguramente pensarían que estaba exagerando, pero ella no lo veía así. Teniendo en cuenta que para lo único que se separaba de su hermano era para usar el baño o cambiarse.

-¡Incluso puede que alguien los invite a hacer un dúo o un trío con ellos!- Exclamó Rin emocionada subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos un dueto tú y yo?- Sugirió Rei cortésmente, ya sentado al lado de su gemela.

Rin sonrió ampliamente y asintió efusivamente, esa idea le agradaba mucho. Len aferró las manos al volante usando todo su autocontrol para tragarse su comentario al respecto, encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Rui sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Cuando estaban en clases de canto Rei siempre se había negado rotundamente a cantar con alguien que no fuera ella ¿Y ahora era él quién se ofrecía?

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Intervino con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Y eso porque Rui?- Preguntó Rei confuso.

-Dudo mucho que su voz se acople a la tuya.- Soltó con desdén.

Después de ese filoso comentario un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos. En un intento de disipar el ambiente tan tenso, Rin encendió la radio. Sonrió al reconocer la canción emitida y quién la cantaba. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Es Kaito_sama cantando "World is Mine"! - Chilló Rui emocionada.

Rei suspiró con fastidio. Cada vez que Rui escuchaba a ese tipo en la radio o lo veía en la televisión se emocionaba demasiado. ¡Incluso tenía un extenso álbum de recortes de "ése"! su hermana tenía una seria obsesión con el idol y eso lo cabreaba por alguna razón desconocida. O tal vez si la conocía, pero no quería aceptarla.

Len se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica. Tomando en cuenta la actitud tan indiferente que había tenido, jamás se hubiera esperado una reacción como esa por parte de ella. No era tan fría como quería aparentar. La había visto por el retrovisor, encontrándose con una ancha sonrisa en la cara de la pelinegra. Si no tuviera a Rin a su lado, juraría que su hermana se había teñido el cabello azabache y que tenía lentillas doradas. ¡El parecido era increíble!

Rin se asomó a la parte trasera, asombrada por lo que Rui había dicho. Sonrió al notar la luminosa expresión feliz de la chica. Sonrisa amplia, ojos brillantes de emoción y con las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho. Seguramente admiraba mucho a Kaito, y entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente. Pues ella sentía lo mismo por varios de sus compañeros. Sonrió victoriosa al ocurrírsele una idea para acercarse, aunque sea un poco, a la pelinegra.

Rui, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, regresó a su expresión impasible cruzándose de brazos. Giró su rostro al lado opuesto de donde estaba su hermano, hundiéndose más en el asiento. Fingió ver a las personas en la calle con desinterés en un intento de esconder su ruborizado rostro avergonzado.

-Nee, Rui_cha…- Mirada fulminante hacia Rin.- Rui_san – Se corrigió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno… me preguntaba…- Comenzó nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de los Kagene.- ¿Quieres que te presente a Kaito_nii?

Ante esta pregunta Rui suavizó su expresión y le brillaron los ojos; Rei bufó con molestia cruzando los brazos y Len… él simplemente manejaba sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Lo harías? – Dudó la morena.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó de inmediato la rubia.- Estoy segura de que se harán buenos amigos.

Rui sonrió levemente y asintió.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a la puerta del garaje. Rin se bajó del auto para abrir la reja metálica y que su hermano pudiera entrar. En cuanto Len apagó el motor Rui se bajó apresurada y camino hacia la rubia que se había quedado fuera. Rin sonrió ante la ansiedad de la chica. Rei seguía de cerca a su gemela y Len ya había llegado hasta ellos. Una vez cerrada la cochera, Rin tomó a ambos Kagene de la mano y los llevó a paso rápido hasta la casa.

Len decidió seguir su propio ritmo, no tenía ninguna prisa. Escuchó un alboroto al atravesar el recibidor. De seguro eran sus compañeros acosando a los gemelos Kagene con preguntas. Pobrecitos. Cruzó la puerta del salón y, nuevamente, la mancha amarilla hizo acto de aparición. Aunque ésta vez abalanzándose sobre su hermano, sin deseos homicidas. Él correspondió el abrazo por inercia.

-¡Len! ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás? – Refunfuñó molesta.

-Porque no era necesario ir tan rápido Rin.- Contestó tranquilo.- La fiesta no se va a ir a ningún lado.

-Bueno, no importa… ¡Mira!

Len siguió la dirección que su hermana señalaba y se encontró con los gemelos Kagamine rodeados. Rei estaba con expresión neutra contestando algunas preguntas. Rui sonreía ampliamente respondiendo cortésmente a todas las dudas de sus ahora compañeros. Ambos tenían una actitud completamente diferente de la que mantenían hasta hace unos minutos.

-Parece que Kaito_nii salió a comprar helado.- Comentó Rin.- Pero cuando llegue…

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando yo llegue?- Interrumpió alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡Kaito_nii!- Chilló Rin emocionada.- Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien.- Agregó jalando su brazo.

El peliazul la miró confundido, pero no hizo preguntas y se dejó llevar. Len los siguió.

-¡Rui_san!- Gritó la rubia para atraer la atención de la chica.

Al oír que la llamaban la pelinegra miró a Rin, pero al instante se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kaito. Su rostro se iluminó con la enorme sonrisa que le provocaron esos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad. Con un nudo en la garganta esperó pacientemente a que llegaran. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente Rin se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Kaito_nii ella es Kagene Rui.- La señaló.- Rui_san él es…

-Shion Kaito.- Interrumpió tendiéndole la mano al chico.- Es un honor conocerte.

-El honor es todo tuyo.- Miradas amenazantes.- Quiero decir… El honor es mío.

Después de decir esto, estrechó la mano de Rui pero al instante la jaló hacia él para darle un gran abrazo. Rui sentía su cuerpo convertirse en gelatina, tuvo que agarrarse de Kaito para no caerse. Al separarse todos pudieron contemplar el rostro sonrojado de Rui.

Esta escena no fue pasada por alto por Rei, quién mantenía una mirada glacial apretando los puños. Ahora lo aceptaba… la razón por la que quería moler a golpes a ese tipo bonito era porque…

-Estoy enamorado de Rui.- Musitó dolido.

-Duele, ¿Cierto?- Se escuchó una voz a su lado que lo sobresaltó.- Amar a alguien que no debes.

Rei miró incrédulo a la persona que estaba a su lado. Notó que esos grandes ojos aqua miraban hacia un punto en específico con tristeza. Siguió la dirección en la que veían esos orbes, opacos por la melancolía, encontrándose con el reflejo de la persona a su lado. Len platicaba de lo más alegre con esa chica llamada Akita Neru. Un suspiro repleto de dolor y resignación hizo que regresara su atención a Rin.

-Tú estás enamorada de…

-Sí.- Admitió antes de que terminara la frase.

-Somos unos malditos enfermos. ¿Cierto?- Afirmó sonriendo con amargura.

-Nadie elige de quien se va a enamorar. El que hayamos tenido la mala fortuna de tener este sentimiento por alguien prohibido es una jugarreta del destino.- Contestó Rin con tristeza.-

Me pregunto… ¿Qué habremos hecho en nuestra vida anterior para merecer este castigo?- Preguntó mirando a Rui reír con Kaito.

-No lo sé, pero al menos ahora compartimos la misma pesada carga, si nos apoyamos se nos hará más fácil de sobrellevar.- Profirió con un amago de sonrisa.

-O quizá… podríamos ayudarnos a olvidar.- Propuso Rei mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Interrogó confusa y a la vez interesada.

Rei simplemente la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. O al menos ése era su objetivo. Salieron al jardín trasero siendo acogidos por el manto oscuro de la noche. La luz de la luna llena daba un ambiente romántico al lugar. Una amplia extensión de verde pasto con varios árboles repartidos estratégicamente, contaba con hermosas flores de todos colores y finalizaba con un precioso estanque de agua cristalina. Con tranquilidad se acercaron a una banca que estaba frente al espejo de agua y cubierta por la sombra del árbol más frondoso. Por un momento se quedaron sentados en silencio, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

-Sobre lo que mencionaste antes…- Empezó Rin para romper el silencio.

-Lo que quise decir…- Interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.- Es esto.

Con esto dicho, la tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso. Rin abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Le acababa de confesar que amaba a Rui, entonces… ¿Por qué? Una idea cruzó por su mente haciendo un "Clic". Lo entendió. Rin entendió las intenciones de Rei… y estuvo de acuerdo. Cerró los ojos comenzando a corresponder el beso. Si ninguno podía estar con la persona que amaban en realidad, al menos podrían hacerse compañía. Estar juntos sería el mejor lenitivo para los dos, de esa manera al menos no se sentirían tan solos. Es cierto que no sienten mariposas en el estómago por el beso ni tampoco se aceleraron sus corazones, pero al menos consiguieron un poco de alivio. Se separaron cuando se les acabó el aire. Se mantuvieron la mirada intentando descubrir cualquier señal de arrepentimiento en el otro. No lo encontraron, el trato estaba cerrado.

-Así que así está el asunto.- Murmuró alguien con pesar tras ellos.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la fuente del sonido. Abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Rui!- Exclamó Rei levantándose de un salto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vas a cambiarme por una desconocida.- Habló con rencor ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

-¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!- Profirió Rei con determinación.

-No me mientas… ¡La estabas besando!- Acusó en un grito dolido.

-Rui_san, nosotros…- Intentó explicar Rin.

-¡Tú no te metas!- Bramó mirándola con odio.- Pensé que me habías presentado a Kaito_sama por ser amable…- Musito.- ¡Pero lo único que querías era distraerme!- Chilló con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Distraerte?- Preguntó Rin confundida.

-No te hagas la desentendida.- Siseó.- Hiciste que pusiera toda mi atención en Kaito_sama para que tú pudieras seducir a MI hermano.

Rin y Rei la miraron sorprendidos y atónitos. ¡ ¿Cómo fue que llegó a tal conclusión? ¡

-Te equivocas Rui_san, yo…

-Pero de una vez te lo advierto.- Amenazó determinante.- ¡No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil!

Rin se quedó impactada. ¡Le había declarado la guerra abiertamente! Pero había algo raro en todo ese asunto de la amenaza… La actitud de Rui se debía a los celos, era obvio, pero esos no eran celos de hermana. Por la forma en la que actuaba pareciera que…

-"Oh, así que era eso."- Pensó sonriendo con malicia.- Que empiece el show.- Murmuró para que sólo el chico la escuchara.

Rei la miró con un poco de confusión. ¿A qué se refería con "show"? Se sorprendió al ver que Rin sonrió con superioridad, cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza, obteniendo una pose arrogante. Al ver esto Rui hirvió de ira.

-¡ ¿Y ahora que te…? ¡

-Rui, Rui, Rui- Le interrumpió la rubia negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona.- ¿En serio crees que puedes competir conmigo?

-¡Claro que…!

-Me lo pongas fácil o difícil, me quedaré con Rei al final. Aunque seas su hermana no puedes intervenir en esto, si fueras su pretendiente o algo así, sería otra cosa.- Soltó arrogante aferrándose al brazo de Rei.

Rei no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero parecía que Rin estaba presionando a Rui a propósito. Notó que su gemela había bajado la mirada y empezaba a temblar levemente. Le dolía verla así… pero no intervendría. Sólo conocía a Rin desde hace algunas horas, pero aún así confiaba en ella. Sabía que Rin no actuaría de esa manera a menos de que tuviera una buena razón. Además de que ella había mencionado un "show", lo que obviaba que su actitud era una farsa. Ese beso había representado un fuerte lazo de apoyo y confianza, Rin no lo quebrantaría sólo porque sí.

-¡Rei es parte de mi vida y tengo todo el derecho de ver por su felicidad!- chilló Rui como defensa.

-Aún así, en este asunto tú eres un punto y aparte. Si sintieras algo más por él que amor filial aceptaría tu reto, dejaría que me amenazaras e incluso te podría considerar como una pequeña amenaza en nuestra relación. Pero como ese no es el caso, te pediré que no te metas.- Soltó Rin con crueldad.

-¡ ¿Y tú que sabes? !- Bramó furiosa.- No tienes idea de lo que siento.

-Pues no soy adivina ni puedo leer tu mente. ¡Si quieres que me entere tienes que decírmelo!- Gritó saboreando la victoria.

-Yo amo a Rei.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo también amo a mi hermano.

-¡Pero yo no lo amo de esa manera!

-"Te sorprenderías"- Pensó con tristeza, sin reflejarla.- ¿En serio?- Preguntó burlona.

-¡Por supuesto!- Chilló Rui ya inconciente de lo que decía.

-Entonces demuéstralo.- Retó con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Con mucho gusto!- Respondió ya fuera de sí.

A grandes zancadas Rui llegó hasta su gemelo, se apoyo en los hombros de él y lo besó en la boca parándose de puntitas. Rei se quedó paralizado al sentir los labios de Rui presionados sobre los propios, casi estaba seguro de que eso era un sueño. Con temor de que se esfumara, la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a él. No desapareció. ¡Todo era real! Sonrió entre el beso sintiéndose dichoso de probar el fruto prohibido que anhelaba. Se separaron por falta de aire. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Rui lo miró atónita. ¡Se había dejado llevar demasiado! Colocó una mano sobre su boca entrando en pánico.

-"¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? De seguro ahora Rei me odiará y…"

Rui interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir una calidez en su mano. Se sorprendió al ver que Rei entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió al notar la felicidad que desbordaban. Se ruborizó al sentir los labios de su gemelo posarse en su frente.

-Yo también te amo Rui.- Declaró abrazándola fuertemente.

-Esto no está bien, somos hermanos y más que eso… somos gemelos.- Musitó con tristeza aferrándose a él.

-Nadie elige de quién se va a enamorar.- Pronunció recordando las palabras de Rin.

¡Rin! ¡La había olvidado por completo! Levantó la mirada encontrándola a unos metros, estaba caminando hacia la casa. Seguramente quería darles privacidad. No podía abandonarla. ¿Cómo podría dejarla sola después de lo que acababa de hacer? No podía permitir que volviera a hundirse en el dolor de un amor prohibido. Él sintió todo el peso de ese sentimiento en cuanto lo aceptó, pero ella… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sola con ese enorme peso en el corazón? Y justo cuando había encontrado un igual en quien apoyarse… lo pierde al poco tiempo al descubrir que es correspondido. Ella le tendió la mano cuando lo necesitó sin apenas conocerse, él tenía que actuar del mismo modo. Tenía que haber una solución para eso pero… ¿Cuál?

-"¿Un trío?"- Quiso golpearse en cuanto lo pensó.- "Bueno, ya encontrare una forma si lo pienso un poco más."¡Oye, Rin!

La rubia se detuvo al que la llamaban y se giró lentamente para mirar a los Kagene aún abrazados. Una punzada de envidia invadió su pecho. Sonrió con amargura al saber que ella no podría estar jamás de esa misma manera con Len, pero también le hacía feliz saber que Rei no sufriría por años como ella. Miró al pelinegro notando que dudaba sobre como expresar lo que pensaba. Sonrió con ternura, esa expresión se parecía mucho a la de Len.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con voz suave.

Al escucharla él dio un respingo.

-Bueno, yo… - Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso quieres formar un trío?- Preguntó la rubia burlonamente con una sonrisa pícara.

Rui se alejó de su gemelo y cruzó los brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Rei se sonrojó fuertemente al escuchar eso de la rubia. Sabía que lo había dicho de broma… aunque la idea no le desagradaba pensándolo bien, pero Rui era demasiado celosa para eso. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡

-¡No, no es eso!- Exclamó Rei alarmado y avergonzado.- Sólo quería decirte que… yo… bueno… tú… Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Cierto?

Rin lo miró sorprendida para después asentir con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Rei.

Ahora ya no sentía tan sola.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡HOLA MINNA_SAN!

Perdonen por el retrazo mis queridos lectores, me tardé más de lo que esperaba Nyaaa ^w^U

Pero al fin me puse las pilas y aquí tienen el resultado... que espero y les haya agradado.

Muchas gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia y aún más a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme su Review Nyaaa ^w^

¡Felicidades ArikelDelaRosa_san! Adivinaste quienes era los nuevos integrantes *Confeti y globos caen de no sé donde y le doy un trofeo a Arikel_san* X3

Bien, el próx cap será el último y el más esperado porque tiene... *redoble de tambor*

¡El LEMON!

Así que esperénlo pronto mis queridos compañeros hentai... trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez ^w^U

Por cada Review que me dejas... una fuente de inspiración se activa en mi cabeza... Nyaa ^w^

SAYO ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Bien... y aquí les hago entrega del tercer y último capítulo de la historia (con el Lemon prometido ;3)

Disfrutenlo Nyaaa ^w^

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Y… ¿Para qué exactamente cuentas con él?- Preguntó Rui tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Digamos que… entiendo tu posición perfectamente.- Contestó Rin casi murmurando con una triste sonrisa dirigiendo una mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los pelinegros.

Rui mantuvo su semblante impasible a pesar de la gran sorpresa que se llevó. Claro que había entendido la indirecta. Rin estaba enamorada de su propio gemelo… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí, Len. Eso quería decir que todo lo que había dicho y hecho hace unos momentos fue para presionarla a confesar lo que sentía por Rei. Debería de agradecerle, pero no era de las chicas que dijeran "gracias" con facilidad, eso no iba con ella. Desvió un poco la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera rubia tras un árbol reconociendo al instante a la persona. Fingió una cara de confusión. No podía agradecerle abiertamente, pero podía regresarle el favor.

Len había presenciado la escena desde el principio. Estuvo a punto de ir a darle una buena golpiza a Rei por atreverse a besar a Rin, pero Rui intervino primero… ¡Y que intervención! No se lo había esperado. Lo extraño es que Rin había obligado a la pelinegra a confesarse, lo que quería decir que en realidad no le gusta Rei. ¿O acaso lo quería tanto como para dejarlo ir? Se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Eso es imposible en tan poco tiempo! Además ella le hubiera dicho si se enamoró de alguien. Por algo eran gemelos, la confianza entre los dos era muy fuerte. Pero lo que le intrigaba era lo último dicho por Rin: "Entiendo tu posición perfectamente". Normalmente Rin no era muy buena sintiendo empatía. ¿Tanto así quería ganarse la confianza de Rui?

-Creo que no lo entiendo tanto como debería Kagamine.- Dijo Rui aparentando molestia.

-Me refiero a que entiendo demasiado bien lo que es estar en tus zapatos.- Profirió con algo de tristeza sin animarse a decirlo tan abiertamente.

Rui alzó una ceja haciéndose la desentendida.

-Kagamine, deja los rodeos y dímelo con todas sus letras.- Ordenó algo impaciente, no sabía que hacer buenas acciones era tan frustrante, justo por eso prefería evitar hacerlas.

Rin suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, trataba juntar el valor necesario para confesarlo tal cual.

Rei observó con incredulidad a su gemela. Rui era mucho más perceptiva de lo que estaba siendo, sabía captar muy bien las indirectas porque ella misma las usaba seguido. Hasta pareciera que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero… ¿Qué caso tendría? Notó que su hermana no miraba a Rin, sino que un poco más a la derecha. Sonreía con malicia. Rei siguió la mirada de la chica encontrándose con una cabellera rubia y de inmediato reconoció ese peinado. Se asustó.

-"Rin actuó por que ya estaba segura de mis sentimientos y los de Rui, pero ellos son otra cosa. Y si Len se entera de lo que siente Rin sin que él le corresponda seguro querrá alejarse de ella. Eso la destrozaría. No puedo permitir que eso pase."- Pensó con determinado a proteger a su nueva amiga.

-La verdad es que…- Comenzó Rin con nerviosismo manteniendo los ojos cerrados para que no se fuera el poco valor que había podido juntar.

-Ri…- Calló cuando una mano tapó su boca.

-Confía en mí Rei.- Murmuró la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos.

Rei conocía esa mirada, quería decir que todo estaría bien. Y siempre era así. Como había dicho antes, ella es muy perceptiva, seguramente notó algo que una persona normal no podría. Confiaba en Rui, siempre lo había hecho y nunca le ha fallado. Esta vez sería igual. Aunque si se equivocaba la vida de su amiga quedaría hecha trizas... ¡No, no debía pensar de esa manera! ¡Definitivamente todo saldría bien!

-Yo estoy enamorada de Len... mi propio gemelo... desde hace mucho tiempo.- Confesó Rin con una sonrisa amarga mirando el piso.

Len no creía lo que acababa de oír, su adorada Rin también le profesaba el mismo sentimiento prohibido. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón palpitaba como loco en su pecho. Sintió que su cara le ardía, estaba muy sonrojado. Lentamente una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Con sigilo salió de su escondite y se acercó a Rin, quién le daba la espalda. Vio las expresiones de los Kagene, Rui poseía una sonrisa triunfal y satisfecha mientras que Rei parecía nervioso y algo preocupado.

Rin arqueó una ceja haciendo obvia la confusión que sentía. ¿A qué venían esas reacciones por parte de los gemelos Kagene? Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura y una cabeza posarse en su hombro. La suave respiración de la persona aún no identificada le causó cosquillas en el cuello. Lentamente giró la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos color aqua mirándola fijamente.

-Len- Musitó con el alma en los pies.- "¿Me habrá escuchado?"- Pensó alarmada.

-Lo que dijiste… ¿fue en serio?-Cuestionó seriamente.

-Bu-bueno… yo… yo…- Balbuceó nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Sentenció.

Aún con un brazo en la cintura femenina, Len la guió hasta la casa. Se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar y giró para ver a los pelinegros.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriente.

Rui hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Rei suspiró aliviado y sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba. Rin no había escuhado esto último, aún intentaba procesar lo que había ocurrido y se dejaba guiar por su hermano. En el camino se encontraron con Meito, a quién le extraño que la rubia estuviera tan distraída. ¡Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera ahí! Len notó la mirada que el castaño le dirigía a Rin, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que preguntara algo.

-Meito_nii tenemos que salir. ¿Nos cuidarías la casa?- Pidió sonriente lanzándole las llaves.

Aprovechó el desconcierto de Meito para caminar rápidamente hacia la salida llevándose a su gemela con él. Una vez afuera, atravesó el extenso jardín con apuro dirigiéndose hacia el garaje, ni siquiera esperó a que la reja subiera completamente para entrar. Quitó los seguros del Lamborghini Murciélago, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Rin subiera y después él se posicionó frente al volante. Salió hasta la calle sin importarle el hecho de no cerrar la reja de la cochera.

Rin por fin reaccionó al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido del tráfico y miró a su gemelo extrañada. ¿A dónde iban? Por un momento quiso preguntarle, pero cerró la boca al ver la seria expresión de Len. Al parecer estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y éstos eran de suma importancia. Conducía por inercia con la mirada fija al frente pero sin prestar mucha atención en realidad. Sus manos ejercían una ligera presión de más en el volante. Mordía suavemente su labio inferior. En cada semáforo en rojo el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha hacia un golpeteo en el volante. Pareciera que estuviera nervioso, pero… ¿Por qué lo estaría? Rin tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: Nerviosismo, confusión, miedo, ansiedad, impaciencia e… ¿ilusión? Y lo más raro es que esas mismas emociones estaban reflejadas en las pupilas de Len.

Rin salió de su ensimismamiento al notar que su hermano bajaba del auto. ¿Cuándo se habían estacionado? Len le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a que se bajase. Mientras él cerraba el carro y activaba la alarma, Rin oteó el lugar en donde estaban. Sonrió al reconocer la casa que sus padres les habían heredado al morir. Una bonita casa media de dos pisos con la fachada pintada de color blanco perla. La vegetación del amplio jardín estaba muy crecida y descuidada, se sintió mal por haberla dejado abandonada tanto tiempo. Rin dio un respingo al sentir una mano más grande y más fuerte tomar la suya con delicadeza. Al subir la mirada notó que la mano pertenecía a Len, quién miraba fijamente su antiguo hogar. Por lo que se podía ver en su mirada, tenía pensamientos similares a los de ella. Hace ya un buen tiempo que no se paraban ahí para nada.

-Sólo quería sostenerla.- Pronunció Len aun viendo al frente cuando sintió la mirada de su gemela.

Rin se dio cuenta del ligero sonrojo de su hermano y sonrió devolviéndole el apretón. Len también sonrió y se rascó la nuca con su mano libre en señal de nerviosismo. Con un ligero tirón, Rin le indicó a Len que la siguiera hacia la casa. Rin avanzó con pasos lentos por el recibidor mirando todo con detalle. Paseo por la sala, el comedor y la cocina para después subir las escaleras. Entró al cuarto de sus padres encontrando todo exactamente como lo recordaba. Dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto de baño para luego dirigirse a la habitación que antes compartía con su hermano. Al entrar descubrió a su gemelo sentado en la orilla de la enorme cama tamaño King Size con los ojos cerrados, inclinado un poco hacia atrás y las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Rin se sonrojó al instante. Esa actitud tan tranquila y relajada sumada a los rayos de luna que hacían brillar su piel le daban una apariencia sumamente atrayente. Lo escuchó suspirar y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo vio abrir los ojos y clavarlos en ella mientras sonreía. Había algo diferente en aquella mirada y también en su sonrisa, ambas eran más… ¿Seductoras?

-Lo que le dijiste a Rui_san… ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó Len en un tono casi suplicante y con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que Rin no pudo captar.

-¿Qué dije? – Cuestionó distraídamente perdida en los gestos de Len que parecían hipnotizarla.

-¿Tú realmente me amas?- Preguntó seriamente.- Y no estoy hablando de un amor entre hermana y hermano como el que nos hemos demostrado desde siempre, sino de uno de hombre y mujer.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás con una mano en su pecho mientras un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Otra vez estaba entrando en pánico. Por un momento había olvidado, o quizás en realidad lo había bloqueado, el "pequeño" e "insignificante" detalle, nótese el sarcasmo, de que su secreto mejor guardado había sido revelado esa noche frente a la persona menos esperada. Ahora estaba Len estaba al tanto de su enfermizo amor secreto. La pregunta era… ¿Qué haría? Tenía dos opciones: Ser honesta y aceptar sus sentimientos o inventar alguna excusa creíble como podría ser que lo dijo para que Rui estuviera más en confianza o para aligerar el peso de conciencia de Rei. Rin miró a Len a los ojos, él mantenía una mirada suplicante, pero… ¿Suplicante de qué? Suspiró con cansancio. No podía mentirle, no con algo tan importante como eso. Además, una vez que la haya rechazado sería más fácil olvidarlo ¿Cierto? Rin inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para después soltarlo lentamente, cerró los puños con fuerza y aún con temor en los ojos le mantuvo la mirada a Len.

-Es cierto.- Musitó por fin.- Hace ya algún tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti.- Confesó de golpe cerrando los ojos.

Rin tenía miedo de la expresión que habría puesto su hermano, por lo que presionaba fuertemente los párpados. Ella conocía la tranquila personalidad de Len, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. ¿Cómo la estaría mirando justo ahora? Tristeza. Desprecio. Confusión. Dolor. Decepción. Atónito. Repugnancia. Odio. La lista de reacciones normales y a la vez poco favorables para ella era muy larga. Apenas estaba juntando el valor suficiente para poder ver la expresión de Len cuando abrió los ojos de golpe a causa de la sorpresa. Len la estaba abrazando, la apretaba tan fuerte contra sí que pareciera no querer soltarla nunca.

-Len… ¿Qué estás…?- Intentó preguntar.

-Yo también te amo Rin.- Murmuró en su oído.

Esa simple frase logró paralizar el cuerpo de la rubia, quién aún estaba procesando la información.

-"¿Len me ama, realmente dijo eso? No me lo imaginé ¿Cierto? No, eso es imposible. Seguro que es otro de mis sueños."

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de su gemela Len se separó un poco de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso y mantenía una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. Haciéndose una idea de los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de Rin, decidió confirmárselo. Con suavidad tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y fue acortando las distancias lentamente. Rin lo miró con nerviosismo y algo de impaciencia.

-Yo realmente te amo.- Musitó para después sellar sus labios con los propios.

Anhelando un poco más de contacto, Rin enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Len. No era un sueño. ¡Todo era real! Len deslizó sus manos más abajo para tomar a Rin por la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo. El beso se tornó más apasionado cuando Len mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia y pasó su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar. Obviamente Rin se lo otorgó con gusto, sin embargo, la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Se separaron jadeantes, sonriéndose mutuamente. Compartieron un abrazo aún más fuerte intentando transmitirse todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

-Esto parece un sueño.- Murmuró Rin desbordando felicidad.

-Si así fueran mis sueños contigo no despertaría todas las mañanas con un problema en la entrepierna.- Comentó Len irónico.

Al instante el rostro de Rin se tornó de un intenso rojo y se alejó un poco de Len para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qu… qué dijiste? – Preguntó avergonzada.

Len quiso golpearse al notar lo que hizo. ¡Se supone que ése sería un comentario que sólo conservaría en la mente para sí mismo! Su boca lo había traicionado y seguramente había asustado a Rin. Ahora pensaría que era un pervertido. Bueno, de hecho él se consideraba uno... pero no quería que su hermana se enterase y menos en una momento como ese.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Rin se sonrojó un poco más.- ¡No! Quiero decir… tú… yo… bueno… esto…- Balbuceó sin saber que decir exactamente.

La rubia sonrió con ternura al notar que su hermano no podía armar una sola frase con sentido. No podía negar que esa clase de sueños lo consideraba cosa de pervertidos, pero… ella también los había tenido. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se recriminó y enojó consigo misma por considerarse una pervertida. Sonrió con malicia cuando una idea cruzó su mente y con su dedo índice detuvo los balbuceos de su gemelo.

-Eres un pervertido Len.- Su tono de voz, suave y aterciopelado, hizo estremecer al rubio.

-Ti… tienes razón… yo… ¡Ah!- Gritó al sentir que su gemela lo empujaba.

Rebotó un poco al caer sentado en la cama y miró asustado a Rin. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle? Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como su hermana se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Tragó saliva al ver que Rin se inclinaba sobre él afirmando sus delicadas manos en los fuertes hombros masculinos y acercando la boca a su oído.

-Pero… ¿Quién dice que yo no soy una pervertida también?- Murmuró.

-Ri… Rin…- Tartamudeó incrédulo y bastante sonrojado.- "¿Está insinuando que nosotros…?"

-Dime Len…- Pronunció aun en su oído.- ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico y una chica bastante pervertidos están solos y encima de una cama?

Len ya no pudo hablar, simplemente la besó con fiereza tomándola por la cintura. Estaba cegado por el deseo. Rin correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, aferrándose a su cuello. Un agradable calor crecía en el interior de ambos hasta sentirse como un enorme incendio. Una sensación de hormigueo los recorrió, incitándolos a dar otro paso más allá. Con suavidad, las manos de Len acariciaron la espalda de Rin mientras ella tocaba el torso masculino que tantas veces la tentó. Los pulmones de ambos reclamaron algo de oxígeno por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Sin perder tiempo, Len atacó el blanco cuello femenino llenándolo de besos húmedos y succionando de vez en cuando. Rin suspiraba ante la sensación tan agradable mientras batallaba con los molestos botones de la camisa blanca del chico. Al darse cuenta, Len se sacó la prenda él mismo de un tirón que rompió los botones. Rin lo empujó contra la cama, quedando así acostados con ella encima y pasó la punta de su lengua por el cuello masculino. Lentamente delineó con los dedos cada músculo del bien formado torso del chico haciendo que este soltara suspiros. Muy pronto su boca reemplazó a sus manos mientras que éstas descendieron hasta la bragueta del pantalón para abrirla. Después de forcejear un poco, el cierre cedió y se deshizo de la molesta prenda.

Al ver que se estaba quedando atrás, Len intercambió posiciones con un rápido movimiento y atacó los labios de una sorprendida Rin. Sus manos se movieron inquietas por toda la figura femenina. Una vez más la guerra de lenguas tomó el protagonismo del apasionado beso, se enredaron entre sí intentando dominar a la contraria. Las manos de Len por fin dieron con el cierre del vestido y Rin se arqueó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo de bajarlo. La prenda fue sacada de un tirón yendo a parar al piso. Len se sorprendió un poco al ver el conjunto de ropa interior negra, la cual resaltaba la hermosa piel lechosa de su gemela. La intensa mirada del rubio avergonzó un poco a Rin haciendo que, inconcientemente, cubriera sus pechos con los brazos. Len se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y sonrió con tranquilidad al tiempo que quitaba los brazos de ella con delicadeza. En cuanto tuvo la vía libre se abalanzó sobre los apetecibles senos, lamiéndolos por encima del sostén. El íntimo contacto hacía que la rubia gimiera levemente.

-L-Len… Más.- Pidió la rubia.

Len agradeció internamente que el bonito sostén negro tuviera el broche por el frente. Con un hábil movimiento, que ni él mismo supo cómo hizo, retiró el fastidioso trozo de tela dejando descubiertos los ya erectos pezones. Mientras con una mano masajeaba al seno izquierdo, al derecho lo lleno de besos y lamidas, jugando con el pezón. Ante tales tratos, Rin gimió más fuerte y hundió sus dedos en esa cabellera rubia tan parecida a la suya. Inconcientemente, la rubia se arqueó un poco causando que ambos sexos tuvieran contacto a pesa de la ropa interior. Len dejó su tarea y subió un poco su cabeza dejando escapar algo parecido a un ronroneo por aquella sensación. A Rin le gustó aquel sonido y la expresión de placer en el rostro de Len al hacerlo, por lo que volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces más hasta que Len la detuvo de las caderas, impidiendo que se moviera.

-No hagas eso Rin.- Pidió con un hilo de voz.

Len quería alargar ese momento lo más que se pudiera, pero eso sería imposible si Rin seguía provocándolo de esa manera.

-Tienes razón… tengo una mejor idea.- Contestó sonriendo con malicia cambiando las posiciones.

-¿Qué estás…?- Intentó preguntar el confundido rubio, pero fue callado con un ardiente beso.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que te gustara.- Susurró al oído de Len.

Las manos femeninas descendieron lentamente hasta alcanzar el borde de los boxer y se deshizo de ellos. Rin tragó saliva y se lamió los labios al ver el erecto pene de su gemelo. ¿Todos serían así de grandes? El ego de Len se infló al notar la mirada de sorpresa que tenía la rubia. Aun algo impresionada, se acercó al miembro de Len y lamió toda su longitud como si fuera una paleta. Len soltó un ronroneo. Al escucharlo, Rin agarró confianza y tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Len comprobando lo duro que estaba. Con movimientos suaves comenzó a masturbarlo, escuchándolo jadear. Aumentó el movimiento de sus manos y por inercia Len se sentó apoyando las manos en la cama. Rin aprovechó ese acto y lamió su cuello haciéndolo gemir. Con delicadeza Rin besó la punta del miembro para después metérselo a la boca. Len gimió con fuerza arrugando las sábanas entre sus dedos. Rin comenzó un lento vaivén en el que el duro miembro entraba y salía de su boca, imitando así una penetración. Los gemidos de Len fueron en aumento.

-Má… más rápido… Rin.- Logró musitar el rubio.

Complacida de que su hermano le pidiera más, Rin no se hizo del rogar y aumentó la velocidad. Sin embargo, ésta no fue suficiente para Len, por lo que tomó la cabeza de Rin entre sus manos y le indicó el ritmo a seguir. No tardó mucho para que el rubio comenzara a ver borroso a causa del placer. Sin poder evitarlo, llegó al orgasmo en la boca de su gemela con un sonoro gemido que se asemejó a un intenso ronroneo. Rin por poco se ahoga con tanto semen entrando a su garganta, pero se las arregló para tragarlo todo. Se alejó un poco de su hermano, comprobando que su pene estaba cubierto por saliva y el líquido blanquecino. Subió un poco la cabeza y observó la expresión de placer que había logrado en su gemelo. Se sintió satisfecha. Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, ahora era ella quién estaba debajo de Len sintiendo como la besaba apasionadamente.

-Yo también se jugar a eso gatita.- Murmuró en su oído y mordió levemente su lóbulo.

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, era más ronca, varonil y… sexy; miró los ojos de su gemelo y los notó ensombrecidos, más excitantes. Era como si Len se hubiera transformado en una persona completamente diferente. Cualquiera se habría asustado al ver un cambio tan radical… pero ella no. después de todo, Rin comenzó a sospechar hace tiempo que su gemelo tenía otra personalidad, pero no sabía lo que se necesitaba para que cambiase. Ahora lo sabía, su personalidad cambiaba a la hora de hacer el amor. Aunque era bastante obvio si tomaba en cuenta que la primera vez que sospechó de la doble personalidad de Len fue al hacer el video de "Spice".

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las fuertes manos de Len recorrer su cuerpo con una suave caricia. La tocaba con mucho cuidado, como si temiese romperla. El rubio atacó el blanco cuello femenino, llenándolo de besos, suaves mordiscos y algunos chupetones. Un agradable cosquilleó recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rin cuando los dedos de su gemelo se introdujeron en la braguita para juguetear con el vello púbico. Len trazó un camino de besos desde el cuello femenino hasta el pezón izquierdo, el cual mordisqueó un poco provocando que la rubia jadeara. Lentamente Len se deshizo de las estorbosas braguitas e introdujo un dedo en el sexo de Rin, la cual gimió con fuerza al sentir cono entraba y salía. El rubio se deleitó con un grito ahogado de su gemela al introducir un segundo dedo y moverlos dentro de ella. Len notó que faltaba poco para que Rin llegara al orgasmo, pero él no quería que terminara así por lo que sacó ambos dedos recibiendo un quejido de protesta de ella. Rin abrió la boca para reclamarle a su gemelo por dejarla a medias, pero sólo lo miró extrañada al ver que le abrió más las piernas y acercó el rostro a su vagina. Len la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa juguetona lamió su sexo.

-¡Ah, Len!- Gimió ella.

Sin previo aviso metió su lengua lo más que pudo en la vagina de Rin oyéndola gritar su nombre. Comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de ella, pellizcando el clítoris con una de sus manos libres. En ningún momento deshicieron el contacto visual por lo que Len notó rápidamente que los ojos de su gemela se empañaban de lujuria. No tardó en saborear cómo los líquidos de Rin le llenaban la boca. Había llegado al orgasmo, y fue hermoso verla gritar su nombre con aquella expresión de placer. Con una mano Len limpió de sus labios los restos de fluidos y besó las mejillas de la rubia escuchándola como jadeaba tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. En cuanto se calmó un poco, Rin le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de amor y él le respondió con una igual. Len abrazó con fuerza a Rin sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Segura que quieres continuar?- Susurró Len mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí.- Contestó de inmediato.

El rubio examinó la mirada de Rin en busca de cualquier pequeña duda. Nada. Ella estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final, lo cual ciertamente agradecía.

-De acuerdo.- Besó la frente de Rin.- Si te duele mucho no dudes en decírmelo.

-¿Entonces si me duele poquito me lo tengo que callar?- Preguntó fingiendo diversión, pero se moría de los nervios.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no quise decir eso! Me refiero a…- Fue interrumpido por un beso de Rin.

-Estaré bien.- Aseguró Rin tranquilizando a su gemelo.- No te preocupes.

Len asintió ya más calmado e inició la penetración. Poco a poco el miembro de Len se adentró en la cálida vagina. Rin tenía una sensación de incomodidad, pero no lo dio a saber a su hermano, se acostumbraría pronto. Len no tardó en topar con la barrera que declaraba a Rin como virgen, por lo que tuvo que dar un empujón más fuerte para romper el fino tejido. Rin soltó un quejido de dolor enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Len y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Len se quedó quieto y besó la frente de Rin.

-¿Estás bien, te dolió mucho?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien.- Contestó- Continúa.

-¿No sería mejor quedarme quieto hasta que te acostumbres?- Dudó Len.

-Me acostumbraré más rápido si te mueves.

Algo titubeante, Len inició un lento vaivén mirando atentamente las expresiones de Rin. Si veía que le dolía mucho pararía en ese momento, pero como había dicho Rin, las facciones de la rubia no tardaron en mostrar placer. Rin comenzó a emitir gemidos al tiempo que enrollaba las piernas en Len, intentando que llegara más profundo. Al notarlo, Len sonrió y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas escuchando a Rin gemir más fuerte. Tantas veces lo soñó, pero ahora sabía que era real, la persona que amaba también lo amaba a él y la tenía gimiendo entre sus brazos. Como plus extra, lamió y mordisqueó el pezón derecho de Rin y con una mano acarició el otro seno. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocar entre sí era una melodía que repetirían muy a diario, eso ya era seguro. Rin sentía el miembro de Len llegar muy adentro de ella, esa era una sensación única. A Len le encantaba como las paredes vaginales de Rin abrazaban su hombría. Esas eran sensaciones que jamás tendrían con cualquier otra persona, sólo si realmente había amor entre los dos y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo. Len sintió que ya estaba llegando al límite por lo que aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas provocando que Rin gritara de placer. Por fin el semen inundó el interior de Rin, mientras que los fluidos aumentaron. Llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro.

-¡Len!

-¡Rin!

Los dos rubios jadeaban intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Con un movimiento lento, Len salió del interior de Rin provocando cosquillas en ambos y se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Las sábanas de la cama estaban desacomodadas por toda la acción que habían tenido, así que como pudo Len tomó una para tapar a Rin y a sí mismo. Rin se abrazó al fuerte torso masculino escondiendo la cara en la curvatura del cuello y él la abrazó por la cintura recargando el mentón en la cabellera dorada de su chica. Si, porque ahora era suya y nadie se la podría quitar.

-Te amo Len.- Musitó Rin en su cuello causándole cosquillas con su aliento.

-Y yo a ti.- Contestó besándole la coronilla con cariño.

Dicho esto no tardaron mucho en caer a los brazos de Morfeo con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Aquello parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño… pero era real. Por muy fantasioso que se viera o escuchara, sabían que había sido auténtico. Ellos se seguirían amando y protegerían su relación a cualquier costo. Harían todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, para poder seguir manteniendo viva esa…

Fantasiosa Realidad

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡HOLA MINNA_SAN!

Bien aquí concluye la historia, espero que les haya gustado Nyaaa ^w^

Este es apenas el segundo Lemon que escribo, así que no se si está muy bien hecho, pero espero que haya alcanzado sus espectativas mis queridos lectores y no haber defraudado a nadie.

Realmente me siento satisfecha con el trabajo, aunque siento que en algunas ocasiones las cosas avanzaron muy rápido ^w^U ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme su opinión Nyaaa ^w^.

**Gracias a:**

**bicho1000**

**Montse Black**

**ArikelDelaRosa**

**YamiYugi4ever**

**Cantrella LizZie**

**keirame**

Por sus palabras fue que pude terminar este proyecto que traía en mente dede hace un tiempo.

Gracias también a todos los que, aunque no dejaron su Review, pusieron a esta historia (y algunos a la autora) entre sus favoritos, es un gran honor Nyaaa ^w^

Hasta el próximo fic Nyaaa ^w^

SAYO


End file.
